


detonation dating is totally in

by CherFleur



Series: SW prompts [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blame Blackkat, Explosive dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherFleur/pseuds/CherFleur
Summary: Hardcase was having the time of his life.
Relationships: Hardcase/Obi-Wan Kenobi, potential Hardcase/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Agen Kolar
Series: SW prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971988
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	detonation dating is totally in

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wired up to detonate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310544) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> I put this up on Tumblr but never actually moved it to Ao3, so now I'm fixing that since I've started a series, lol.

He would be the first to admit that this was his favorite kind of mission.

Blowing things up for fun and profit - having orders to do so - was what made their job worth it. Sure, there were fringe benefits like watching Cody slowly go insane, or Rex drink because his General was a mess. Commander Tano bench pressing her Master on a dare, and him failing to do the reverse.

Still explosives and what they did were where it was _at_.

Doubly so when he got to do the blowing shit up stuff with _his_ General. Obi-Wan might not care much for firearms but he knew how to rig a fire trap like a champ. Listening to him say things like trip-lock and upper threshold in that high-class accent really got Hardcase going.

So when Obi-Wan suddenly stopped speaking where he was splicing two control panels together, Hardcase looked up from his own work. There was a vaguely concerned, almost curious expression on his face. Those talented hands that Hardcase still had bruises on his thighs from carefully set down the wire he’d been jumping between the panels.

“Sir?” Calling Obi-Wan his name in bed was one thing, but it was simply instinct to defer to authority in the field. “General? Something wrong?”

Hardcase felt a thrill that might have been fear but also might have been excitement because he’d never claimed to have sense.

“A bad feeling, Sir?”

Obi-Wan’s bad feelings were the reason for most of Cody’s bitching, especially when General Skywalker was around.

“No, no, not a _bad_ one…” his Jedi hummed thoughtfully, brows furrowed in contemplation. “You know, Hardcase, I do believe we aren’t alone here.”

In a facility that General Secura had drawn most of the forces away from that was working on experimental weaponry, that was mildly concerning. Only in a vague way, because Hardcase wasn’t much of a worrier like his brothers were. Until that ‘not alone’ thing became his problem, he’d put it aside.

“Is that a bad thing, Sir?”

“While I do so enjoy our alone time, Hardcase,” the clone grinned at the warmth in bright eyes, expression mostly hidden behind his bucket. He was sure Obi-Wan could feel it anyway. “This doesn’t seem to be _bad_ company.”

They shared a quiet moment before something twitched in Obi-Wan’s face and Hardcase got to watch something exasperated and wearily amused twist that pretty face.

“Oh, dear.”

The wall across from them suddenly crumpled inward and a dark hand reached through to pull a tall, broad Zabrak in a mildly singed robe into their room.

Long dark hair slid ridiculously silky amongst the rubble of the destroyed wall and a vaguely familiar Jedi stood before them. He had his lightsaber clipped to his belt and what looked like a very much retrofitted thermal timed detonator next to it.

“Master Kolar, what in the world are you doing here?”

“Sorry, Kenobi,” the man said in a smooth, unhurried voice as he practically slid across the room in two long steps. “No time.”

And that was how Hardcase found himself tossed over Master Kolar’s muscular shoulder, with Obi-wan mirroring him on the other side. The offended sound his Jedi made was kind of cute, and he’d pick on him for it later to rile him up. Walls and doors tore down with the Force as the Zabrak moved at ridiculous speeds to get them farther away from the direction he’d come from.

The whole world shook briefly, then a moment of calm, and then _chaos_.

Wow that was a lot of explosions.

“Agen did you rig the kriffing _core_ -”

“Yes,” the Zabrak didn’t stop moving, and even as he complained about the indignity of his position, Obi-wan moved debris out of their way. “It was more expedient.”

The core?

Fire bloomed and roared behind them and Hardcase stared in awe at the destruction in their wake.

Holy shit, did this guy manage to get into the highly guarded and shielded facility power core and set it to self destruct?! Wait, the inconsistency of the explosions meant that he’d had others put in place, detonators, probably a contingency. They were still there during the self destruct, additional firepower and…

Oh. Wow.

Yeah, no time indeed.

“Hold on,” was all the warning they got before they were suddenly weightless, open air greeting Hardcase when he looked down.

That would be a _long_ fall.

The landing wasn’t as rough as he’d anticipated, but that was probably the Force again. Potentially fun applications in bed aside, it was karking useful in a tight spot.

Hardcase found himself unceremoniously dumped on the ground with Obi-Wan on top of him, before a broader frame draped over the both of them. That long dark hair brushed over his bucket, held in bunches by simple cloth, and for a split second Hardcase regretted not being able to feel it. His arms instinctively wrapped around his lover’s waist before the world whited out and concussive force pressed down on them.

Obi-wan’s hands were braced on Agen’s shoulders as they presumably used the Force in tandem to keep them from becoming flat cakes.

After a long moment of ringing in his ears and static on comms, Agen slid to the side. He didn’t flop on his back the way that Hardcase would have from that mad dash to safety. Hell, he wasn’t even breathing that hard.

Actually, it was kind of like that meditation breathing that Obi-wan did. Speaking of, _his_ Jedi was currently slumped back against Hardcase’s chest plate, and he was absently patting at the backs of his hands.

The ringing finally dissipated enough that Hardcase could hear Obi-Wan complaining at Agen.

“- really, the level of destruction was quite unnecessary.”

“They had biological weapon schematics and research subjects.”

Obi-Wan paused.

“Oh. Well, I suppose some level of destruction was in order.”

As his General sat up, Hardcase took a moment to digest that.

He knew that there were some touchy subjects involving a mission to destroy a biological weapon that had ended in the death of a few Jedi. That Obi-Wan had been the only survivor and sometimes he woke upset about it and let Hardcase hold on to him. Other times he spent the whole night meditating or doing paperwork.

Propping himself up on his elbow with effort, Hardcase felt winded even though he hadn’t done more than play luggage.

The Jedi were looking at each other with probably something meaningful going on but Hardcase couldn’t help but stare at the distinct lack of destruction. There was… Not a lot of structure left to be considered debris, and the few things that were on fire were slowly crumbling. Pieces of the cliff they’d jumped from were sheering off to fall into the empty below.

“How in the hell did you rig it?” Hardcase asked both incredulously and delightedly. “Those couldn’t have been standard issue thermal detonators, even with the self destruct!”

“Add a bit of incendiary and mining charges and anything is possible,” the Zabrak intoned seriously and Obi-Wan pressed him hand to his eyes with a sigh. “It doesn’t hurt to have cascade effect by linking them via signal. When they stop receiving from siblings they start a chain reaction of detonation.”

While his comms were still static spitting in his ear, there wasn’t much point in his bucket for the moment. Also, he was still a bit winded for no reason at all.

The fresh air was nice - fresh as burnt carbon was, really - as he looked down at the Zabrak who had made his day. Who was still laid on his side. Huh.

“Hey, what’s that on your back?”

Hardcase didn’t remember anything -

“Shrapnel,” Agen answered, easy as you please.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened and he slid over to Agen’s other side to look at his back.

“ _Master_ Kolar!” Obi-Wan looked both irritated and concerned; it was cute. “Why must you ignore these things?”

So maybe his almost date of a mission hadn’t gone how he’d expected it to. Maybe he wasn’t listening to his General talk sweet nothings about weapons.

It was just as nice listening to him bicker with a calm, vaguely bemused Agen Kolar as he did emergency first aid. Also, this Jedi didn’t mind teaching him the basics of professional grade mining charges while Obi-Wan picked pieces of metal out of him. Pieces of metal that were sometimes uncomfortably large, pieces he’d shielded them both from with his larger body.

And if he heard the quiet words that Agen spoke to Obi-Wan and the almost choked words in return…

“They would never blame you.”

“I wish I could believe that.”

Well, sometimes it was about how other people got something out of a day, too. There were a lot of things that Hardcase couldn’t help with, but he didn’t mind finding someone else who could.

That he was good with explosives and let Obi-Wan fuss, was just a bonus.


End file.
